


Makimura Music

by laughish



Category: Devilman Crybaby - Fandom
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughish/pseuds/laughish
Summary: the makimura siblings and their honourary sibling get together and play an old outdated game on an old outdated console





	Makimura Music

The Makimura siblings and their honourary guest had gathered into the living room with the new console that the youngest had begged them to get. With the console set up and the extra remotes charged and ready to go, the family crowded in front of the TV to start up the game. Something nice and family friendly. Wii Music.

Of course, it definitely wasn’t Taro’s first choice, but he could only push his luck so far. The console was outdated, surely, but the way that Akira described it a long time ago made him want it. It was a pain to actually find a Wii. It wasn’t hand to find games though. Second-hand discarded games. You could find diamonds or pieces of coal in the messily constructed pile of Wii games. It was Miki who had chose this particular game. Taro had chosen some games and got denied some others. 

Taro was mostly restless throughout the tutorial and complained through the entire thing, but he found himself surprisingly involved when he realised that he could be a Mii in a dog suit that barked erratically to the music. To say the least, the rest of his family was quite humoured by his sudden interest in the game.

“Taro, you’re supposed to move when the eighth note _lands_!” Akira groaned, watching the trio’s collective effort to make a ‘ _jam_ ’ go awry with Taro’s lack of timing. 

“Everyone likes dogs! I’ll bark when I want to!” Taro sassed back, sticking out his tongue. Miki bit the inside of her cheek to hold back a laugh. 

“Maybe I should play as a cat next time! Akira, you could be a cheerleader!” she encouraged her little brother happily, much to Akira’s chagrin. At the very least, it was something that was family friendly and not alike to any of the worrying interests that Taro had developed and shared at the dinner table. 

“Me? A cheerleader? Heck no!” Akira protested, looking horrified at the ridiculous thought. Taro cackled.

“Akira’s gonna be a cheerleader!” he exclaimed. “Let’s go Makimuras, let’s go!” he sang out in a quasi girlish voice. His excited hand waving was cartoonish and served to worsen the pace of the song. It was just supposed to be a simple “Happy Birthday” rendition, but the constant barking noises made it a strange tune to listen to. The only person who was really on beat was Miki, considering that Akira was too distracted by the rambunctious little boy to be exact with his movements. 

The song ended and the three got to listen to their masterpiece. Their ‘ _jam_ ’. The slightly offbeat percussion and strangely spread out and artificial sounding barks made it hard for Akira to enjoy, but the Makimura siblings seemed more than happy with the result. Laughter bubbled from Miki’s lips. It was light and contagious, so much so that Akira’s lips twitched upwards and even he began to join in. 

In the living room, the Makimura youths were having a pleasant bonding session over an _objectively horrible_ song.

**Author's Note:**

> literally no one asked for this but i wanted to because nostalgia hit me like a brick hah. this is from my tunglr account


End file.
